1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a nasal mask and to a pressure support system using such a mask to interface with the airway of a patient, and, in particular, to a nasal mask that includes a seal member having a nose receiving cavity defining a contoured reinforcement area, a collar coupled to the seal member, and a conduit coupling member, and to a system to supply a flow of gas to a patient that incorporates such a nasal mask.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of respiratory masks are known that have flexible seals and cover the nose, mouth, or both of a human user and are designed to create a seal against the user's face. Because of the sealing effect that is created, gases can be provided at a positive pressure within the mask for consumption by the user. The uses for such masks range from high altitude breathing (i.e., aviation applications) to mining and fire fighting applications, to various medical diagnostic and therapeutic applications. For example, such masks are used in the delivery of continuous positive airway pressure (CPAP) or variable airway pressure, which varies with the patient's respiratory cycle or which varies with the condition of the patient, to treat a medical disorder, such as sleep apnea syndrome, obstructive sleep apnea (OSA), congestive heart failure, and cheynes-stokes respiration.
A requisite of such respiratory masks is that they provide an effective seal against the user's face to prevent leakage of the gas being supplied. Commonly, in prior mask configurations, a good mask-to-face seal has been attained in many instances only with considerable discomfort to the user. This problem is most crucial because such masks are typically worn for an extended period of time. One concern in such a situation is that a user may avoid wearing an uncomfortable mask, defeating the purpose of the prescribed pressure support therapy.
A low contact nasal mask, referred to as the Simplicity Nasal Mask, which is manufactured and sold by Respironics, Inc. of Pittsburgh, Pa., includes a seal member defined from a unitary piece of elastomeric material having side walls including three ribs on each side of the seal member to provide structural support for the seal member. However, this configuration may no optimize patient comfort while providing good structural support for the seal, as least for some patients.
An advantage exists, therefore, for a respiratory mask that affords an effective yet comfortable seal and overcomes the shortcomings of conventional respiratory masks.